1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breaking apparatus for cutting and breaking waste materials such as fibrous or synthetic resin films, sheets or the like into suitably sized pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soft industrial waste materials such as sheets or bags of fibrous material, vinyl chloride, polyethylene or the like are cut into pieces of suitable sizes before they are burned or treated for reclamation or regeneration. Sheets, films, bags and the like tend to wind about the rotating blades of high speed cutting machines making it impossible to perform the cutting operation. Owing to this difficulty in cutting the waste materials by mechanical means, the cutting of sheets, films and bags into pieces is predominately performed by hand-operated tools such as knives, sickles and the like in very ineffective manner with low activity.